nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick's Adventure
Nick's Adventure is a fangame based around Nick, Before Hero's Destiny. Included Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog Dillian the Hedgehog Justin the Hedgehog Exo the Metal Echidna Black the Dark Warrior Kita the Fox Zachary the Hedgehog Nate the Hedgehog Playable Characters (Excluding VS. Mode) Nickolas the Hedgehog Dillian the Hedgehog Nate the Hedgehog Controls = Nickolas the Hedgehog = < or > = Walk << or >> = Run A = Punch AAA = Punch Punch Kick B = Fire Ball BB Hold B = Rapid Fireball Hold B = Fire Blast Y = Electric Spark YY Hold Y = Lightning Bolt Hold Y = Thunder Shockwave X = Chaos Reflect Hold X = Chaos Force Field R = Block L = Ki Blast ^ = Jump ^^ = Double Jump ^A = Homing Attack Down = Duck Down > = Commando Crawl Down A = Spindash Down AAAAAA = Fully Charged Spindash = Dillian the Hedgehog = < or > = Walk << or >> = Run A = Punch AAA = Punch Punch Kick B = Freeze Jutsu Y = Summon (You Select < for Sword and > for Boxing Glove Things) X = Insta-Slash Jutsu L = Fire Burst R = Move Steal (Absorbs the Attack and Fires it back twice) L + R = Ultimate Attack Thing, Can be used once per Level ^ = Jump ^^ = Double Jump ^A = Homing Attack Down = Sneak Down > = Ninja Sneak Down A = Spindash Down AAAAAA = Fully Charged Spindash = Nate the Hedgehog = < or > = Walk << or >> = Run A = Punch AAA = Punch Punch Kick B = Electricity Burst Hold B = Lightning Blast Y = Chaos Blast X = Shockwave R = Electric Punch L = Chaos Uppercut = Nick's Story = The game begins with Nick shouting at his Uncle, and then runs away, he finds the emerald and then it merges and unmerges, then glows brightly in which the camera zooms out from a tent table, in which a now 12 year-old Nick takes It and then leaves. along his way he finds a gang causing trouble, engage first Battle. Then the Ninja's kidnap you and take you to Nick's Sensei's, they converse, then the emerald glows, now the camera zooms out in which a 15 Year Old Nick is Using the Nickolas Air Boom flying up to Angel Island to find The Sixth Emerald, The Red One. He finds Knuckles guarding The Master Emerald, while tossing The Red Emerald up and down. Nick yells to him he needs the Emerald, Knuckles thinks he means the Master Emerald Engage Second battle, This is also a Semi-Boss Battle, This one introduces Quick Time Events. VS. Knuckles After Dealing a Quarter of Knuckles' Health, a cutscene plays, Knuckles charges at you with a Flaming Fist, You press Three Buttons, if you do it in time, you dodge and elbow him into the ground, then he digs and then you press Four buttons, If you succeed you jump up Press Two Buttons, if you succeed then you punch him into the ground, go to where he first dug and then blast Fire down it, then Knuckles comes out the other end as you win the fight. You get the emerald, then that same Guy you first saved tells you about a Strange Techno-Dojo, you go there and meet Justin. You walk down a road and find a temple, you enter and find a Guy with a Bow-Staff, once you win that you find a bunch of Ninja's, you kill them, then you fight A Guy with white eyes, and a longsword, once you win that you kill more Ninja's, then you find Dillian. VS. Dillian Dillian slashes at you, you Press One Button and dodge as the match starts. Once 1/4 of his health is done then he turns giant, you notice something glowing, you lung toward him, Press Three Buttons and grab the thing, it was an Emerald! You Turn Super and continue the fight. You need to press Three buttons to avoid being stomped, then Press Two Buttons to punch Dillian in the Face. Category:Fangame